new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
W.D Gaster
'W.D. Gaster '''is the 27th fighter in Liquid Crystal. Gaster finally shows himself to the outside world, using the various glitches he's manifested throughout his experiments to heavily screw-around with his opponents and make his victory a proven hypothesis. Entrancino : Transitional Teleport Gaster fades onto the battlefield while a mysterious sound effect plays. Special Moves Neutral B - Hand Magic Gaster attacks using multiple methods of Monster Magic via his hands. You can select which hand you can use by certain buttons. * (B) Blue Circular Saw - Gaster shoots a large circular saw object at the opponent. It drags the opponent a bit while damaging them. * (Y) Yellow Laser - Gaster shoots a standard yellow laser that both stuns and damages. * Holding Y makes more lasers come out that do more stunning and damage. * ® Black and Red Orb - Gaster shoots a black / red orb at the opponent. It explodes after a certain distance. * (X) Small Orange Orbs - Gaster summons a few small orange orbs forwards. The orbs explode after a few seconds. * (L) Cyan Tentacles - Gaster summons some blue tentacles from his hand. They consistently damage while the opponent is grabbed, and elsewise functions like a traditional grab. Side B - Glitch Manipulation Gaster creates a wall of glitch. Opponents who touch it will be stunned. Only one can appear at a time. If any kind of projectile gets caught in the glitch, Gaster can store it and preform his Side B again to throw it back. The stolen projectile has a rare chance to cause glitch damage on the opponent, which changes the opponent’s attack and movement speed at random intervals at random speeds for 5 seconds. Gaster can also manipulate traps and modify them by pressing a certain button. In its default state, the trap is merely disabled for a few seconds. Pressing A will make the trap harm only it’s summoner, while pressing B makes the trap not as effective and in some cases malfunction. The trap glitchification and the glitch wall will stay for 3 seconds. Up B - Red Gaster Blaster Gaster grabs onto a red Gaster Blaster, as the skull head darts upward. * The tap variant is slow and homes-in on opponents. * The hold variant is fast, while not homing-in or doing as much damage to opponents. Down B - SOUL Manipulation Gaster shoots an empty SOUL from his chest. Any opponent hit with it will receive a change in their SOUL. You can choose what SOUL effect to choose by holding B. * Red - Lowers the attack damage of their Normals. * Yellow - Lowers the attack damage of their Specials. * Blue - Makes their overall aerial movement heavier and a bit wonky. * Orange - Makes their movement speed slower, along with slower offense attacks. * Green - Makes their shield go out faster. * Purple - Makes their dodges slower. * Cyan - Makes attacks involving mobility less effective and weaker. Final Smash - REALITY IS TEARING AT THE SEAMS Gaster turns into Super Gaster. In this form, you have a new moveset. The Final Smash ends after 8 seconds, and the opponent damaged the most will be frozen in an error message for 4 seconds. Neutral B - Speaking in Handz * Gaster's hands float down and shoot wingdings at the opponents. Up B - Glitched Gaster Blasters * Gaster summons some Gaster Blasters that shoot at opponents. They deal glitch damage. Down B - LAZERZ * Gaster shoots lasers at the opponents. Blue lasers damage opponents if they’re moving and orange damages opponents if they're still. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: *Slightly Distorted Scream* * KO Sound 2: "A A A E E E H H H" * Screen: *Slightly Distorted* "AAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAHH-" * Screen KO: ''(Note: Translated from WingDings) "ARGH" Taunts * Up Taunt: *Crazy gaping smile* "HEHEHEH HEHEHEH HEHEHEH HEHEHEH" * Side Taunt: *Turns to the screen with a blue eye* "IT'S RUDE TO TALK ABOUT SOMEONE WHO'S LISTENING." * Down Taunt: *Briefly turns into one of the opponents* Victory Options * Victory Option 1: “MY YEARS OF RESEARCH WILL NOT GO TO WASTE.” then his head turns 360 towards the camera while a snap in his neck can be heard. * Victory Option 2: *Error message appears, but suddenly a weird Gaster sprite jumpscares the player.* * Victory Option 3: *Destroys a flower similarly to an Undertale SOUL. Gaster then says “PITY.”* * Lossage: *Dons a surprised expression, then fades away* Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- Poke, Poke, Slap * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Gaster Spike * Up- Double Gaster Missle * Down- Double Glitch Gaster Blaster Aerials * N-Air - Blue and Orange Clocks * F-Air - Wing Ding Hand Shoot * B-Air - Same as Foward * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Lawl Food: Bad Memory * Looks like a grey sprite of a "Determination Save Point" from Undertale. * "You ate the Bad Memory. Despite the bad vibes flowing back, your HP maxed out." yaya Category:Undertale Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Unlockable Character Category:Male Category:10's Category:Mix-Up Category:The Underground Category:Unknown Age Category:Cults Category:Neutral Category:Sorta-Human Category:Boss Category:All-Around